


BTS - Smut One Shots

by Bambina_Orsa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambina_Orsa/pseuds/Bambina_Orsa
Summary: A collection of explicit smut one shots. Shameless naughtiness with the boys either individually or multiple. Each chapter will be a separate stand alone, unless specified as part of a series. Each chapter will also include trigger warning tags for added safety. Things may get dark and kinky as this is all fantasy.Please feel free to comment a request or email me one. ♡ These are initially posted on my wattpad @taetaesugabae ♡
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost Boy - Jeon Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook is spiralling out of control, acting out and disrespecting his members as he embarks on a mission of self destruction and Y/N is the only one who can bring the lost boy back home. A drunken and emotionally fuelled night of passion is the result of Y/N's attempt to reason with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger Warnings - Angst • Strong Language • Mentions of alcohol abuse, womanizing, verbal abuse • Non-Con actions (mild/brief) • Mild Sub/Dom themes • Slapping (brief) • Rough Sex • Kind of an emotional mess •
> 
> \- if I have left anything out of the warning list please alert me to it and I apologise for any inconvenience and discomfort that may be caused.
> 
> ● Song Inspiration ●  
> Nothing But Thieves - Itch

The door to the dorm slammed and Jungkook left, having walked by everyone without so much as a glance nevermind a goodbye. You flinched at the sound and ran a hand through your hair with exasperation. Sharing looks with his roommates, there was a collective feeling of concern and irritation within the group. This had been going on for months; this being jungkooks attitude towards his hyungs and you. 

"Y/N, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." Namjoon's commanding but gentle tone snapped you out of your head and you glanced up from where you'd been sat to see your friend standing in the doorway to his office with a look of urgency. You complied and shut the door behind you as you entered the small room and leaned against the door. 

"Please sit, this might get a little heavy." He spoke, his hand signalling to the small sofa and you sat reluctantly, already suspecting where this was going. 

"Namjoon, i-" 

"Y/N, you need to talk to Jungkook." Namjoon didn't make a habit of interrupting you or anyone he was speaking to unless he felt it was absolutely necessary and you sighed heavily. 

"Joon he won't even look you in the eye these days, you're his role model and the respect and love he has for you..." You halted as you thought back to these last few months. 

Jungkook had been disrespectful to everyone but you knew it had hit namjoon hardest because their bond was built on so much mutual respect and support. 

"If you don't think you're special in his world then i'm disappointed in you, Y/N. Because I honestly thought you were smarter than that." Namjoon was clenching his jaw, not out of anger but out of frustration. 

"Easy, I won't take that disappointed father crap... What can I possibly say or do that hasn't already been said and done by now. We've all tried to snap him out of this edgy damaged boy phase of his and it's not registering." 

At this point your head was in your hands, your fingers combing your hair back from your forehead and your eyes focused on the floor. 

"Noona, I know you're worried about him. We all are and I know you feel just as lost as the rest of us but trust me. If anyone can get through to him, it's you. You're actually kind of our last hope." He added without tact. 

"Oh great, no pressure joonbug. I don't even know what language this boy speaks anymore if any at all. He's unrecognizable and I don't know how to approach this Jungkook." You got to your feet and namjoon mirrored you, instinctively opening his arms out to pull you into a hug. Namjoon wasn't the most tactile of the group but when he did offer affection it was meaningful and effective. 

"I know. But you've never given up on a challenge and I believe in you Y/N. You'll bring him back." 

\- 

You sat in your car, glancing at the entrance to the BigHit company building. Lights were off everywhere except the lobby and one floor in particular. The floor with Jungkook's office space. You took in a deep breath, preparing to get out of the car and finding that breath shoot out of you in aggrevation as you saw a girl stumbling out of the building, crying into her phone and you shook your head knowing damn well she was just another one of Jungkook's discarded toys. The last few months he had turned the dorm and company building into a revolving door system of naive women with bad boy ideals only for them to leave within an hour with a shattered fantasy world. 

You growled as you slammed your car door shut and clicked the electronic key to lock it before storming into the building and taking the elevator to where Jungkook was probably lying sprawled on his office chair half naked and drunker than an Irishman on a weekday. 

The door to the elevator opened with a ping and you clenched your jaw as you walked out and made a beeline for his office. You were usually almost silent on your feet but your tension level had turned your pumps into steel boots as they thumped on the wooden floor. 

"Ugh, why are you back. I told you I had no use for you anymore. I don't like clutter in my space so turn right back around sweetheart." His slurred speech was still powerful in its delivery and if you had been that poor girl he thought he was talking to you'd probably feel each harsh word slip through you like knives. 

The office door was already ajar when your hand made contact with it, sending it swinging with force into the wall with a bang. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jungkook spun in his chair to see you standing in front of him with a glare that would kill most people. 

"Likewise, Jungkook. What the actual fuck is your problem. You're a fucking disgrace. I have never heard you speak to anyone like that before in my life and I've known you since highschool." You scolded him, your blood already at boiling point, so much so that you couldn't even be softened by the sight of your friend, slumped in his chair, shirt hanging on his shoulders, unbuttoned, jeans clinging for dear life on his hips as they lay unbuckled and unzipped. His cheeks were wet and tear stained and that would have hurt if you weren't so horrified by his Jekyll and Hyde act. 

"Jagiya. I didn't know it was you." 

"Don't jagiya me like you give a fuck. You haven't spoken to me since you all but pushed me out of your room 3 weeks ago when I tried to talk to you and yet here I am trying again like an idiot. Look at you kook... You're a disgrace." You had a vulnerability in your voice despite your harsh tone and you had to hold back tears as you watched the man you cared so deeply about and missed so much. 

Jungkook stumbled to his feet, kicking empty wine bottles across the room and warranting a whispered curse word to leave his lips as if he was embarrassed all of a sudden. He made his way over to you, swaying but finding his balance. He look so pathetic and it broke your heart to see him so contorted into this hedonistic child. 

"Y/N." His voice was raspy and fighting itself over whether to sound intimidating or desperate. He reached out to hug you and you instinctively responded by opening your arms and wrapping them around his shoulders. 

"Y/N. I'm so sorry." His voice was definitely desperate this time and cracking with emotion that you couldn't tell was genuine or just the result of alcohol and overtiredness. Your hand found it's way to the back of his neck, cradling his head as he buried his face into your shoulder. You felt his weight increasing against you and you realised too late that you were failing to support him. 

You hit the floor with a clumsy thud, one of your shoes falling off as you lay pinned beneath the drunken mess that was Jeon Jungkook. 

"That was so unnecessary." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay kook just move so I can get up. I'll help you to your feet." 

He didn't move, not in the way you wanted him to and he just kept repeating his apology, the two words getting weaker and more emotional as he writhed on top of you. You started to protest, not fully sure what he was trying to do yet as he was clearly very drunk and could just be unable to find his equilibrium. Your doubt was soon washed away when he bit down hard on your throat, his hands reaching and ripping open your blouse. 

Before you could say a word you managed to knock him to the side and your had made contact with the side of his face. A sharp slapping sound resonating in the room as you swiftly got to your feet, kicking off your other shoe in case you had to run. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" You screamed through welling tears, clinging your arms to your chest as you came to terms with what jungkook had just attempted. 

"Again." His voice was shaken and soft and it sounded akin to the man you'd first met at the beginning of highschool. 

"What?" You were lost and overwhelmed. 

"Do it again. Hit me." 

"Jungkook..." 

"HIT ME AGAIN Y/N. PLEASE! HIT ME AGAIN!" He was crying and somewhat sobering up as he clambered to his feet, reaching tentatively and gently for your hand as he brought it up to the same cheek that now bore the red tint of your handprint. 

"Right here." 

You felt his tears pooling against your fingers before falling over the back of your hand. 

"I just want to feel something again." 

You don't know what exactly made you comply with his request, you no longer felt endangered by him or even mad at him anymore. You felt heartbroken because the first glimpse of your Jungkook returning to you was one of torment and sorrow. That is until the moment your hand made contact with his cheek a second time. Even harder than the first. Suddenly... 

His eyes were his own once again. He was back. 

"Kookie?" You all but whispered and you were answered by the feeling of his red wine stained lips colliding with yours. You felt so confused and overwhelmed by the series of events you had just gone through but what you knew for certain was that he was back; only your jungkook kisses like that. 

You returned his kiss with a passionate frenzy, your hands tangling into his greasy bangs, his bare torso pressing against your semi exposed chest. You could feel his heart thumping through his chest and it danced so well with your own. His tongue flicked across your lips and his knee planted itself between your legs, causing a friction you didn't know you had been so deprived of until it was sending shockwaves through your abdomen. 

Your mouth parted allowing his tongue to slip past your lips and intertwine with your own. You let your hands fall to his neck, your fingernails digging into his nape as you pressed yourself against his thick muscular thigh, your skirt rouched up around your hips and the cool metal of his belt buckle kissed the skin of your inner thigh. 

"I'm sorry." Jungkook spoke again for the first time in what felt like forever, breathless and panting against your cheek. 

"I know." You panted against his neck, your hands slipping beneath the collar of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders as you swept your fingers over his muscular build. The shirt dropped to the floor like a white flag waving and you looked at him, his eyes wide and full of passion for you. 

"Y/N. Please don't let me float away again. I need you." 

Your heart raced and your lips pressed to his ear, kissing softly before uttering the words that would cause him to crash down into you like a train. 

"I never stopped needing you." 

It was as if those words pulled him back down to earth and his face crashed into your heaving chest, your hands tangling into his hair once again as jungkooks lips and tongue explored every inch of skin within his reach and this time when he removed your blouse it was smoothly and slowly, pulling it down over your shoulders until it was bunched around your waist where it had tucked into your skirt. Your breasts still hidden behind a layer of lace and a growl rumbled within your lovers throat as he encompassed your breast in his mouth, his tongue saturated the lace with his warm saliva and he pinched your hardening nipple between his teeth, eliciting a hiss from you at the sting. Your bucking hips showed you enjoyed it though and Jungkook mirrored his actions on your other breast, his large hands exploring your skin as if he was touching you for the first time again. 

His fast working fingers unhooked your bra and you let it fall until it hit the floor, gasping as his warm hands now gripped your tits, massaging and squeezing as he traced sloppy kisses down your stomach and waist. He paused as he reached the remainder of your clothes and groaned in annoyance before yanking both your blouse and skirt down past your hips and pooled them at your feet leaving you almost completely bare. 

"Jungkook-ah." You sighed softly, aching for him to touch you again. He complied with haste, his hands ripping your panties down so forcefully, one side tore completely leaving them cling to one of your thighs as Jungkook's head thrust down between your legs, his tongue lying flat against your heat, his nose pressed into your pelvis and you gasped and buckled as his tongue swiftly glided from your entrance to your clit. You almost fell but his hands gripped your hips and he lifted you from the ground, his tongue never leaving you as he sat you on his desk, your legs resting against his shoulders as he lapped at your cunt like a thirsty wolf at a riverbank. 

"Oh fuck, kook... fuck." You were rapidly losing the ability to think as your hips bucked against his merciless tongue. You would have thought he didn't breathe at all if it wasn't for the sharp inhales through his nose as he sucked and licked your swelling bud. 

"I'm getting close." You whimpered breathless and he opened his eyes to glance up at you, a hand reaching for yours and you gasped as his mouth lowered. His tongue dove inside of you as he interlocked his fingers with your own, his free hand moving to press a thumb against your clit. 

"Oh my god." You threw your head back against the hard wood desk, your heels digging deep into his back as you felt his tongue thrusting into you. That familiar tickle began to flow from your stomach to your clit as he thumbed at it vigorously. 

"Ah, kookie I'm CUMMI- AAAh" You bucked your hips against his mouth, him pushing into you with just as much force and growling hungrily as your orgasm coated his tongue. He stayed in place for a little while as your hips began to slow and when he finally removed his magic mouth from your spasming cunt, he brought it straight to yours, pressing his body against you as he made you taste yourself on his tongue. 

"Naekkeo." The only word that left his glistening lips as he pulled his painfully swollen erection free from his pre cum soaked boxers. 

He was right in calling you mine, you were his and you had always been his. You kissed him feverishly, licking at his lips and placing kisses over his cheeks and down his jawline. 

"Fuck me, kookie." You spoke boldy but with a primal need and his arms engulfed you, lifting you off the desk, your legs wrapping around his hips and you whimpered as you felt his cock bouncing against your needy entrance. 

He held you tight to him for a moment, standing there as he kissed your shoulder and neck moaning against your skin as he angled his hips to align the tip of his throbbing cock with your tight hole. He lowered you onto the floor, hovering over you, his eyes locked on yours framed by his jet black locks. He reached for himself, flicking his tip over your sensitive clit and you both moaned at the contact. His lips crashed onto yours once again as he slid into you to the hilt. You both gasped against each other's mouths as you stretched around him clutching around every sizable inch. You whined, begging him to move and he planted his hands either side of your head and pulled his hips back at a painfully slow pace. 

"Naekkeo." He repeated again before slamming into you with so much force you felt the hit in your stomach. You screamed and reached an arm behind you, your palm pressing against a cabinet as your little cunt was pummelled by Jungkook's primal libido. You were being fucked so hard and deep you couldn't even make sound any more, you just lay slack jawed, eyes rolling back and your skin burning from the friction of the carpet. The only thing you could hear besides the ringing in your ears was Jungkook's almost beast like snarls and growls, his fingernails scraping the carpet as he desperately tried to get more purchase despite not needing any. You could feel him attacking every sensitive inch of you, the lewd sloshing sound of your increasing arousal made him let out a dark chuckle. He could feel it spraying his torso with every thrust into you. 

"I think you're gonna squirt, jagiya." He spoke through gasps and growls and you had no capacity to answer him. Your feet shook as your leg muscles spasmed, your heart was pumping so hard you felt it in your head. You had never felt this much stimulation. Your back was near raw from the carpet and you had no strength in your limbs. You whimpered and gasped as you felt an unusual amount of pressure building in your core. The familiar feeling of your approaching climax was heightened to the point where the tickle was now more of a trickling sensation and with a few more thrusts you felt yourself fall into a fit of pleasure you'd never experienced before. 

"JUNGKOOK!!!" You screamed his name as you felt your whole torso clench, your back arching and your head desperately trying to move back against the hard floor. Your hips were in mid air pressed hard against Jungkook's hips. His eyes were squeezed shut and his nose scrunched as he snarled, his own orgasm releasing into the woman he had loved his entire young adult life and his skin was awash with goosebumps as she released her own orgasm up his torso and chest, spraying a few drops against his cheek. 

Without realising it you had both collapsed against the now soaked carpet, instinctively moving into each other's embrace. You desperately tried to catch your breath as your head rested against his shoulder, you wanted to say something and you were clawing for the ability to articulate. 

He spoke first. 

"You always find me when I'm lost." 

You used all your remaining strength to look up at him and reach a hand to his cheek. It was at that moment you realised why he'd floated so far from you. 

"I love you. My sweet boy." You kissed his lips and felt him relax into you for the first time in months. 

"Naekkeo."


	2. Hate? - Min Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds herself partaking in another violent and passionate night with the man she hates to love and loves to hate. Min Yoongi is an emotionally unavailable and cold master dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TRIGGER WARNINGS - Toxic Relationship • Master/Pet Kink • Alpha/Omega Dynamic • Emotional Dysfunction • Degredation • Self Deprecation • Forceful Actions • Anal • Strong Language • Angst • Verbal Abuse • Hate Sex • Pain 
> 
> \- If I left any trigger tags out and you can educate me, please let me know and I apologise for any inconvenience and discomfort that may be caused.
> 
> ● Song Inspiration ●  
> Massive Attack - Angel

Your back slammed against yoongi's bedroom wall, the mirror that had been hanging cracked beneath your skin and you felt a sharp splinter slice into your shoulder. The pain shouldn't have been pleasurable but when you were trapped within yoongi's dominant energy, everything felt good. 

As usual you had no idea how you got to the point where his hand was between your legs, his fingers fucking your burning core while he growled and bit at your throat and chest. You don't even remember why you came to his apartment again. You hated him, he was cold and incapable of loving you but he was the reason you couldn't keep a relationship together because nobody fucked you like yoongi. He fucked your body until your very soul was shuddering in ecstasy. He was barely human. 

"You will never stop coming to me, Y/N..." He purred into your ear as his tongue traced the shape of it. "Or for me." A sadistic chuckle echoed within him as you clenched around his middle and ring finger, your back arching and your teeth sinking into his shoulder. 

"FUCK YOU!" You spat back at him after regaining the ability to speak. You pushed him from you and gulped a knot in your throat as you watched him stumble back, smirking as he brought his arousal slicked fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. 

"In time, pet. But first, you owe me one." His hand dropped to his belt and he undid it with speed and ease, unbuttoning his leather pants to let them hang open on his hips. You fought your instinct to drop to your knees. You don't know why he had so much power over you, despite how sexy he was, everything else about him made you sick with loathing. He stood with his legs spread apart, his heavy booted feet planted firmly against the hard wood floor of his bedroom. Your eyes wandered up from those very boots, taking in the structure of this hedonistic demon. His legs were slim but had a surprising amount of muscle that strained against his tight pants, along with his aggressively hard cock that was all but ripping through his black briefs. 

You unconsciously licked lips as your eyes lingered on that part of him before finally breaking away and traveling over his bare torso, his exquisite ivory skin glistening with sweat, his chain glued to his collarbones and then his jaw, clenched, lips pouted slightly as he pressed his tongue against the inner of his cheek. 

The eyes were your undoing. Cat like in shape, they bored through your defense with a dark, lusting promise of multiple orgasms to come and you dropped to the floor, your hands and knees making contact with the wood, your neck straining as you refused to take your eyes off his. His tongue moved from his cheek only to glide over his lips as he watched you crawl to him, kneeling at his feet, your hands pawing at his briefs to free his swollen member. 

"That's my obedient little pet." His voice was lustful but laced with a patronising tone that made your stomach tighten in disdain. Yet, there you knelt, gripping his shaft at the base as you flicked your tongue over the deep red tip of his pre leaking cock. 

Out the corner of your eye you saw your red satin mini dress lying in a heap on the floor, no panties, you never wore them when you visited yoongi and your shoes lay haphazard, the straps on one ripped right off. 

"I'm getting bored of this kitten lick bullshit. Open your fucking mouth, slut. It's usually impossible to keep shut." He snarled, startling you out from your internal self deprecation. You complied immediately, your core dripping fresh arousal down your thigh as his cock slid into your mouth and down your neck, filling your throat up and causing your naked body to tremble and spasm as you gagged around him. You felt Yoongi's hand gather up your messy curls into a makeshift ponytail and gripped it tight, fucking your mouth slowly, watching intently as strings of saliva drip down onto your tits and stomach. His tongue lay flat against his bottom lip as he panted, steadily, climbing towards his climax as the sensation from your warm and wet mouth caused his cock to twitch and pulse. Yoongi liked to edge himself using your mouth. He enjoyed seeing you so compliant and hungry for his cock, it sent him hurtling towards his orgasm faster than he'd like. When he began to suck in his stomach and sharply inhale you knew he was close to coming and you refused to let him avoid it. You wanted him to cum so you could taste him and get fucked like an animal. 

You locked your arms around his back, pinning your face to his pelvis and sucking and swallowing around his cock. He yanked on your hair and almost lost his footing as he let out a primal growl, shooting hot streams of cum down your throat. You let go of him, a smug grin on your face as his cock drew back, still spurting cum into your mouth and onto your face and he turned around, his back muscles shifting beneath his skin as his anger built up. 

"Such a quick finisher, Sir. I always did enjoy that about you. I could get away from you sooner." You licked your lips happily, getting to your feet and wiping what was left from your face onto your fingers and sucking them clean. Your victory was short lived as he spun on his heels, lunging at you and clamping both hands around your neck, one on your throat and the other at the back, gripping your hair in the process. 

"You never think before you act, Y/N. It's why you come to MY STUDIO begging for MY FINGERS AND TONGUE AND COCK TO FILL THAT UNGRATEFUL CUNT OF YOURS." His anger got the better of him as he threw you onto the bed, flipping you onto your stomach and clamping his hand over your head, pushing you into the mattress as he used his other hand to guide his cock over your pussy, dipping the tip into your spasming entrance. 

You were so aroused by the fact that you'd caused him to cum early and break his composure that you thought you'd cum as soon as that amazing cock filled your hole. But Yoongi had other plans as he stalled, withdrawing his cock and letting a nasty snicker escape his lips. You whimpered as you felt his tip press against your asshole. 

"Yoongi." You spoke with an anxious whimper and he laughed out loud at that. 

"What's the matter, pet? Not prepared for my cock to rip open your ass?" He pushed harder against it, causing a sharp sting as the taut muscle stretched around his tip. 

"Ah, Yoongi you fucking bastard, it's too big." You reached a hand back to slap him away but he was too quick for you and he slid all the way in, causing you to scream and him to gasp. 

"Ooh, you were right. It is a tight fit." He watched your eyes stream tears as your hand smacked at his torso. It burned and stung to the point where you couldn't think but there was a part of you that relished in being used so carelessly and roughly. He reached a hand down and swept a finger across your cunt. You were dripping wet and he took that as his signal to move. Drawing his hips back and thrusting forward again, this time slower but with the same power. You were adjusting slowly but it felt good the more he moved. You began to loosen your grip on his torso and relaxed your body as he picked up his pace, thrusting so deeply his pelvis smacked against your ass. His cock filled your ass so much it caused your arousal to leak every time he thrust into you, pressing your core walls together. You didn't even realise you came the first time because you were so numb and brain dead. 

"You filthy girl you're making a mess all over my bed. Remind me to make you lick that up later, pet." His voice was hindered by panting and moaning as he felt every single inch of muscle clench around his already sensitive cock. He leaned his torso against your back and lapped his tongue over the small scratch you had from the mirror shattering. It was a sadistic action but it brought you some comfort. Yoongi always began to soften when he got close to his second orgasm and he was rapidly approaching it. 

"Are you going to cum again, Sir?" You whined out through laboured breaths and he smiled, knowing damn well that this time you were sincere and wanting him to enjoy your body. He didn't answer you but instead he pulled his cock free from your now swollen and aching ass before rolling you over gently, guiding his cock into your pussy as he wrapped his arms around your limp body. He fucked you with intensity, your eyes rolling back into your head as you felt the familiar tickle building in your core. You began to moan and whimper louder now as you regained more of your ability to vocalise and he watched your face, concentrating hard on your fucked out features. 

"My pretty little pet. Cum for your master." His voice was soft for the first time all night and you fell apart in his arms, your thighs trembling around him and your back arching. 

"Yoongi." You panted his name with emotion that you wish you didn't feel for him but you couldn't help it. As he released his high into your womb you let the warmth of it wash over your whole existence. You loved this man, this emotionally turbulent and mentally exhausting man. 

"Y/N. I-" He stopped himself, he couldn't say it. He could never say it and he always did everything he could to make you stay away but you always came back and he would lose control again. He held you as you slipped into a slumber, his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek again as he prepared to do what he always did. Shower, leave cash for a cab and clothes for you to wear home and he would leave his apartment for the whole day, praying you would be gone when he returned home. He loved you and he could never handle that. This cycle would continue until you were strong enough to stay away. Because he was never strong enough to resist answering the door. 

"I'm sorry, pet."


	3. Watching - Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and her boyfriend, Hoseok are at the company for a late night dance practice and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No Trigger Warnings - Yay this one is just fun smutty cuteness.
> 
> ● Song Inspiration ●  
> The Spencer Lee Band - The Wolf

The music surrounded the dance studio, thumping out of every corner placed speaker. It was one of your favourite songs to freestyle to; The Wolf by The Spencer Lee Band. It was a perfect blend of classic rock and jazz in your mind and that was your style. Your cut up Twisted Sister band shirt clung to your skin, soaked in sweat from the constant movement. Your back arched as you dropped to your knees, popping your ass out as you crawled towards the mirror and flipping over onto your back thrusting your chest up on the beat. 

From across the room, his usually bright eyes were tinged dark as they remained locked onto your every movement. Watching you dance was his favourite thing besides actually dancing with you. He palmed his increasingly hard member through his sweatpants, trapping a full bottom lip between his pearly white teeth. He was knelt at the back of the room, his back pressed to the wall and his free hand brushing his brown locks away from his face. 

The song ended, restarting again after a second and you looked over at your boyfriend, smiling at his lewd action. Hobi's hand was now tucked into the waistband of his sweats, the material moving over his knuckles and cock as he jerked himself to you. 

"You like it when I dance, don't you baby." You spoke in a sultry tone, your voice raspy from the exertion of your practice and you peeled your shirt off, revealing a black cupped sports bra, your cleavage heaving as you caught your breath. It was late, past midnight, your favourite time to practice. Nobody else was in the building except night security and they never came to the upper floors unless they had a reason to. 

"You know I do, Princess." His voice was stuttered slightly as his breath hitched from the pleasure he was giving himself. You danced over to him, turning and slowly rotating your hips so your ass almost pressed against his face. You only meant to tease but Hoseok was too far gone already and you let out a yelp of surprise, followed by giggles as you felt him press his face between your legs, his tongue and teeth fighting against the material of your jersey shorts. You heard him tell you to bend over in a muffled voice and you did, letting your hands plant firmly on the wood floor and keeping your knees stretched so you were fully on display. 

"That's my good girl." Hoseok praised with a growl in his voice and he swiftly yanked your shorts and panties down to your ankles in one movement. Your sneakers squeaked as you steadied yourself, almost falling when you felt him glide his tongue flat across your clit all the way to your asshole. 

"Oh fuck, baby..." You knew you were in for one hell of an orgasm as he repeatedly lapped the same motion over again. 

"You taste so good it should be forbidden." He smirked before his tongue dove into your heat, gliding over the spasming walls. You gasped and moaned lewdly as he fucked you with his mouth, one arm locked around your thighs and the other hand gripping one of your ass cheeks. He was always so hungry for you and no matter how much or little time you had he would always choose to eat your pussy before anything else. You were his favourite meal to order out. 

You felt your stomach tighten as your climax approached and you gasped and moaned, grinding against his tongue. He moaned and chuckled as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside of you, taking a hand off your ass so he could palm himself again. Your thighs trembled and your hands slipped, falling onto your elbows and your knees followed. Hoseok fell with you, still flicking his tongue against your tightening walls. You were supporting him against you and the weaker your body became, the closer you got to the floor. He swiftly smacked your ass to indicate that he wanted you to stay still and it also triggered your release, crying out. You began to tense every sore muscle you had and then collapsed, limp on the wooden floor. 

"You come so quick every time I do that." You giggled and squirmed as your boyfriend playfully spanked you, planting hungry kisses and nibbles across your ass and thighs. 

"Your tongue fucks me so good, I can't help it." You smirked as your rolled over onto your back and lifted yourself up onto your elbows, your eyes taking in the sight of him.  
"Mmm, can it fuck you as good as this?" He challenged, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his sweatpants and pushing them down to allow his lengthy cock to spring free. You gasped at the sight like he'd just pointed a gun at you. Hobi never wore underwear when he didn't have to and it was never something you complained about. You kicked off your shorts and panties where they had bunched over your sneakers and spread your legs, reaching a hand down to play with yourself. 

"Let's find out, baby." You smirked, biting your lip as you felt how soaked and warm you were from his mouth. No prep was needed despite his size; you were tight but ready for him and his lusting gaze told you he was ready for you too. 

"You're so fucking hot." He bit his lip again, pushing his sweatpants down a little further before literally sliding on his knees across the floor and halting between your legs. He winked and you both giggled before he leaned over you and kissed your lips softly. His tongue slid between them, dancing with yours as the kiss deepened into a much harder and passionate one. You brought a hand up to his neck, cradling one side as your thumb traced his jawline. 

"Fuck me, Hobi." You begged and he pressed his lips to your forehead then peppered your whole face in kisses, making you giggle once again. He lined himself up and slid into you with ease but the sudden stretch caused your giggle to turn into a choked gasp. He moaned loudly, remaining still for a moment to allow you both time to adjust to the feeling. You moved, to lift your sports bra up and over your head, tossing it to the side as you leaned forward to kiss him again. The change in position caused his cock to press into your walls and you whimpered against his lips. 

A strong arm wrapped around your lower back and in one smooth motion he sat back, pulling you up and onto his lap before digging his heels into the floor and pushing himself back a little until his back hit the wall. The halt caused you to jolt and you both moaned. 

"Ride me. I love seeing you use my cock." He commanded and you felt a wave of pleasure wash over you at that alone. You began to slowly roll your hips forward while lifting slightly every time you rolled back. The rhythm was perfect for him to reach that sweet spot inside of you. Your moans got louder and lewder as your pace quickened, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other hand planted firmly against the wall above his head. 

"Ah, fuck baby your cock feels so good." You panted and giggled as his face lunged into your chest, rubbing himself in between and over your tits before finally wrapping his mouth around one of your nipples. You bit your lip and jolted as his teeth clamped down around it. You loved it when he played with your tits, he'd once made you come with nipple play alone and you remembered that feeling every time he had his mouth around them. 

"I want you to come again baby." He whispered against your chest and your hips became more erratic as you really sped up your pace. He lifted himself into you in rhythm with your forward thrusts and it drove his cock so deep you could feel him in your stomach. Hoseok, tightened his grip around you and placed a hand on your hip leaning his head to the side slightly. You looked down to see what he was doing and turned your head to see he was watching you in the mirrors across the room. 

"You just can't help watching me, huh?" You questioned amusedly, whimpering as you felt the familiar tickle inside your core. 

"Watching you come is my favourite." He chuckled, jerking his hips upwards and thrusting into you. His eyes never left the mirror as he watched your back arch and your head lunge back. You gasped and tensed all your muscles as you came hard around his cock. You instinctively tried to lift off of him but that's when you realised his plan. He gripped you tight, his hand on your hip now acting as a guide to keep you grinding on him through your orgasm. You screamed in pleasure, smacking your hands on his shoulder and chest desperate for him to let you free so you could catch your breath but he didn't relent. 

"Come again." He commanded, thrusting into you as he still watched in the mirror. His view was so beautiful as he watched your writhe and thrash around on top of him, your skin shimmering with sweat. You didn't know how but a third orgasm was approaching fast and you had no control over it. 

"HOSEOK!" You spoke between screams and shocked giggling, your body trembling from over stimulation. His head moved to allow him to bite your arm just below your shoulder, his hip movements becoming more laboured as his release shot into your core. You fell limp against him, your thighs shaking so much your feet were twitching. He finally loosened his grip on you and stilled himself allowing you both to catch your breath. You gripped his forearm while the other hand was limp on the floor, your forehead pressed to his shoulder. He traced kisses up your arm and over your shoulder before resting his head against the wall, still panting. 

"That was so mean." You chuckled exhaustedly against his neck, pressing your lips to his sweat sheened skin. 

"Awww, I'm so sorry baby." He responded mockingly and he yelped as you bit his neck hard in reaction. You both sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the after glow of a great fuck and it wasn't until you heard a knock on the door to the studio that you remembered you were still at the company. 

"You guys staying the night here or what?" The guard called through the door with an amused tone and you and hoseok laughed at each other before finally moving to get dressed and ready to drive home.


End file.
